Chloe Gets Her Groove Back The Eternal Groove
by greasysausage
Summary: hi guys this is my first ever story XD i hope you like it, and don't flame pls :3


**Chloe Gets Her Groove Back ~The Eternal Groove~**

Chloe was just a normal girl. She was not good at anything, not at making friends, maths or making cooking. But now she has found something that she can do. She won't the man keep her down. It's her time… TO DANCE.

Chapter 1: High School Drama is So Crazy to be a Part Of

Chloe had been looking all over the place like a salmon before laying eggs for a dance school and she finally found one. It was a school taught by nuns and it was called ST. WHITE TRASH. It was her first day of attending the school and she had got her best clothes on for this occasion. She had on her red thigh high boots with platinum laces and a normal school skirt she was wearing an aquamarine tank top but also a school tie because Chloe was a good girl and followed dress codes like a prisoner who does not want to be shot.

She entered the school and went up 5 stories to find her classroom. The teacher is called Sister Amy and she was pretty cool but she asked Chloe to introduce herself to the class and Chloe thought that she wish she did not want to do that.

"Um hi my name is Chloe and-"" suddenly she was cut off by a guy who shouted "Heyyo wanna ride my dick!" SHUT UP DELANT'E UGH U PROBABLY HAVE THE CHOLERAS" shrieked Sister Amy cuz she did not like to see her studentas get harassed. "Delant'e, huh…" thought Chloe. She thought that Delant'e was a fuck and a miso soup ignyst.

She took a seat next to a stylish looking black girl and she kind of looked like Sasha from Bratz but she was a real person. "Hi my name Rochelle Gurl mm don't u worry we're gonna be the best of friends I'm gonna protect u from that delinquent Delant'e. Chloe Smiled.

Chapter 2: Interpretive Dance

The class went to the assembly and their principal was tralking but no one remembered what he said cuz he was so hot and muscled and he wore a white tank top and u could perfectly see his plump knipples and everyone thought that the milk that would one day come out of them would taste delicious but maybe give them heartburn as he was Satan but he was actually a good guy and it appears he has a history with Sister Amy…

There is a rumour that the food made in the school cafeteria is made using his milk and that the guys on the football and rugby teams had prescriptioned bottles of his milk. Chloe thought that the fact there were sports teams was very strange as it was a dance school.

Chloe and Rochelle went to their next class which was being taught by Mr. Cool ice. "SWEET BALLS" shrieked Chloe like a dog finding a bone after it being buried under its previous owners body but they accidentally ate the people. Why did she scream that? Because Mr cool ice had the biggest most sexiest balls she had ever seen and he kept ice in between them so they were nice and cool and hydrated and she remembered back to her last boyfriend, kanye, who had really hot balls that burnt her but she knew she would not have that problem with Mr cool ice.

"Ok class I will show you a dance and u will copy it" said Mr cool ice while walking causing his large snowballs to bounce. I will dance to luka megurine Indian rave music "wowzers" exclaimed Rochelle "I love her although she is not as stylish as me. " he started flailing his arms around like a crazy man but were too distracted by his big succulent meat balls that flowed with the rhythm as gracefully as leaves in the wind. "wow" said Chloe " I am so glad I came here I have a best friend and there are so many staff members here that are so hot it makes me mmm baby. Good thing that I am 13 so it is legal if I ever decide to ride Mr cool ices fabulous rippling exercise balls." "Wow" said Rochelle "Chloe you are completely sex charged I love it"

Chapter 3: Meet Courtney

It was the next day at dance school and Chloe bumped into someone and fell to the ground like two waiters who are holding plates of messy food but then bump into each other and gets it on their nice clothes but good thing she was not holding food. "oh no I am sorry." Said Chloe in a Chloe-like way. The girl she had bumped into flipped her hair and said "it is ok let's be friends now my name is Courtney and I already know ur name is Chloe as mr ool ice was very impressed with you." Rochelle said "7yeah and her fashion snense is so good I know because I played the part of Sasha in Bratz." Chloe o-mouthed but then didn't as it made sense.

Chapter 4: Peer Pressure

As Chloe was walking into school Delant'e came up to her along with his Posse and said "Heyyo gurl would u like to come with us and ndo drugs and bad boy things and not dance which is very bad as this is a dance school." Chloe was going to say no but Delant'e posse consisted of 1,258 people and she suddenly felt very pressured. "!" Chloe exclaimed "Am I getting the Perr Pressure?!" she gasped and ran away as she thought this was the best course of action.

Chapter 5: Things Change

Chloe was so shocked and angry at delant'e and sad and peer pressured and panicked so she ran down one of the school hallways and she suddenly ran into a room that said there is gothic people in here and she was like "huh" and went in.

She saw all these gothic/emo people booping and they saw her and stopped. "oh hai" said this guy with black hair and a red strak in it and his avirl laveegn t shirt and it was magenta with sky blue sleeves. And there were other people but they were more stylish and had like actual gothic clothes on like bunny ears and green nailpolish and a corset that was coloured kinda weird but the best way to describe it would probably be cream and vomit mixed together.

"Excus me who are you guys O_o" said chloe looking like a shocked woman and she was still shooken up from her run in ith delat'hoes posse. "Hello weary travellern what brings thou to this gothic place my name is Goth Boyd it is pleasant top meet you who are you btw" sdaid the somewhat attractive guy with black hair and red streaks. "hi im chloe and im a student here just like u guys this really ruuuuuuude guy called delant'e cam up to me with his posse and asked me to stuff that is n ot dancing whjich is bad as this is a dance school D:" Chloe demeaned. "O:" everyone in the room o-mouthed in a gothic way but the font was not gothic as it didn't look like a shocked face when I used it so sorry for inconsistencies. "That also haoppend to me" a voice said out of no where and suddenly an attractive guy in a nurse outfit except it was black and red and green and blue but mostly black so he looked gothic but he also looked really friendly. "Hi im the school nurse I love taking care of people and I ahte it when people die. My name is Denaria Eternal Dark Beauty Goff but you can call me as my real name – Dean. Also u should become goth because of this hard experience that you went thru and im very sorry for btw."

"you know what I think I will. Said chloe in a chloe-like way except more gothic and you could feel endless despair behind her voice but it was still in a chloe-like way so shes still in character.

"YES"said someone who looked like Amber and was amber.

Chapter 6: Emo Goth Chloe & the Zomboys

Ever since chloe became goth and emo she was talking to her friends Rochelle and Courtney less and less and they were tired of it so they decided to dress up like Zomboys and scare the goth emo out of her. "Omigod" exclaimed goth emo chloe as she saw Zomboys chasing after her and she was so scared that she stabbed one in the throat with a ruler and it went right thru and hit the bone inside the kneck and it sounded like paper ripping and the sound when you slam a ruler on the desk. "haha tricked u" said Rochelle and Courtney "oh u7 guys" said chloe laughing and it was all okay because they were friends now, but who was the third person that got stabbed?

Chapter 7: acceptance

"guys" chloe started to speak as she stared out towards her mix of gothic emo and normal friends "I am friends with all of you and while I may be slightly gothic now I am also still somewhat normal so lets all be freidns" YES" said all of them. You can be freidns with someone no matter who they are except if they get your order wriong when you ask the PACIFACALLY FOR A PLAIN BURGER but they give u a dressed one WHICH IS NOT IN FACT PLAIN.

Chapter 8: Delant'e and chloe make up

"Heyyo gurl" said delant'e "OMIGOD NO GET AWA FOM ME U MISERABLE OLD PRUNEY FUCK" SHOUTED chloe. "Delant'e was not fazed but mostly because when he was younger he had a camping accident in his childhood which cause him to be partially deaf in one ear so he did nt hear her insults and he can control when he wants to hear. "I am sorry for being such a stupid asshole loser to you I was just ver angry" "that is ok said chloe as she believed in second chances" "if u ever need me call on me" "yes that IS A-ok" Chloe received the persona Delant'e.

Chapter 9: THE MYSTERIOUS THIRD ZOMBOY'S REVENGE?!

It was almost the end of the school year for the dance school and everyone was getting ready for the event called DANCE OFF which is when all the schools in the world gather and compete to win a copy of anaconda with te original on the cd as well as many vocaloid covers.

The team for ST WHITE TRASH consisted of: chloe, delant'e, Courtney, Rochelle, goth boyd, demetria (the nurse guy) and amber.

They had done a very good routine and it involved aeroplanes (not the chocolate bar).

It was the day for Dance off and everyone was excited and worried but chloe gave a pep talk at the start and said the were getting mcdonalds later so they were all pretty motivated. HOWEVER THE SCHOOL GOING BEFORE THEM STOLE THEIR ROUTINE. After the other schools outine was finished they went over to confront them "OMIGOD YOU BASTARDS I CA BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!" suddenly a very mysterious aND hot boi from that school came ad said THIS IS MY REVANGE" "Like wha do you mean questioned amber and sister Amy and satan and demetria and mr cool ice and the goth people and Rochelle and Courtney and delant'e. "I AM THE THIRD PERSON WHO WAS DRESSED AS A ZOMBOY AND YOU STABBED ME AND NOW I WILL HAVE M REVENGE." "OMIGOD" said everyone even the goth people and they all o-mouthed even the Goth people.

Chapter 10: The finale: Maybe high dance school is not so bad after all

Chloe and everyone was so shocked "oh no I had no idea and completely forgot about you I am sorry." "it is too late for that you have already killed me and now I am an actual zomboy now." He stormed away leaving despair. "chloe it is our turn now" screamed that gothic girl amber who had a good time in englond when she went on holiday with her mum sister amy and her dad satan. "OHHHHHH MYYYYYY FUCCCKKKIIIINNNNGGGGGGG GGOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDD" shrieked everyone as they had no idwea what to do so they improvised and did a pretty okay dance routine with the power of teamwork. The judges decided that they should settle it with a dance off. The judges were dragon lord and they were so beautif and the other one was matthew and he was probably the most perfect person you have ever seen and ever will see.

The dance off was so intense and everyone was glaring daggers at each other and someone had to go home from getting their eye pierced.

My anaconda don't

My anaconda don't

My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun

Boy toy named Troy, used to live in Detroit

Big dope dealer money, he was getting some coins

Was in shoot outs with the law, but he live in a palace

Bought me Alexander McQueen, he was keeping me stylish

Now that's real, real, real...

Gun in my purse, bitch I came dressed to kill

Who wanna go first? I'll have 'em pushin' daffodils

I'm high as hell, I only took a half a pill

I'm on some dumb shit

By the way, what he say?

He can tell I ain't missing no meals

Come through and fuck him in my automobile

Let him eat it with his grills, he keep telling me to chill

He keep telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal

Say he don't like 'em boney, he wants something he can grab

So I pulled up in the Jag, and I hit him with a jab like

Dun duh dun dun dun dun dun

My anaconda don't

My anaconda don't

My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun

Oh my gosh, look at her butt

Oh my gosh, look at her butt

Oh my gosh, look at her butt

Look at her butt (look at her butt)

This dude named Michael used to ride motorcycles

Dick bigger than a tower, I ain't talking about Eiffel's

Real country ass nigga, let me play with his rifle

Pussy put his ass to sleep, now he calling me NyQuil

Now that bang bang bang, I let him hit it cause he slang cocaine

He toss my salad like his name Romaine

And when we done, I make him buy me Balmain

I'm on some dumb shit

By the way, what he say?

He can tell I ain't missing no meals

Come through and fuck him in my automobile

Let him eat it with his grills, he keep telling me to chill

He keep telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal

Say he don't like 'em boney, he want something he can grab

So I pulled up in the Jag, Mayweather with the jab like

Dun duh dun dun dun dun dun

My anaconda don't

My anaconda don't

My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun

Oh my gosh, look at her butt

Oh my gosh, look at her butt

Oh my gosh, look at her butt

Look at her butt (Look at her butt)

Little in the middle but she got much back

Little in the middle but she got much back

Little in the middle but she got much back

Oh my god, look at her butt

My anaconda don't

My anaconda don't

My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun

Don't don't don't, my anaconda don't

Don't want none unless you got buns, hun

Oh my gosh, look at her butt

Oh my gosh, look at her butt

Oh my gosh, look at her butt

Yeah, he love this fat ass

Yeah, this one is for my bitches with a fat ass in the fucking club

I said, where my fat ass big bitches in the club?

Fuck those skinny bitches, fuck those skinny bitches in the club

I wanna see all the big fat ass bitches in the motherfucking club

Fuck you if you skinny bitches WHAT?

I got a big fat ass

Come on

THESE LYRIcS ARE NOT MINE

Sang the song and everyone at st white trash started shaking their bootys and twerking everywhere and their bootys looked like elegant waves gliding across the ocean and the other school couldn't handle it as they were all skinny so even though they jiggled their bootys like someone thrusted a flux capacitor up them there was no jiggle or elegance.

Omigod yes we one screamed everyone. Chloe smiled.


End file.
